FullMetal Alchemist Plays ZATHURA
by Alphonse Elric's Lover
Summary: A boring day in Amestris leads to an exciting adventure in space when Alphonse finds a board game named ZATHURA. Rated T because Ed is Ed.
1. The First Spin

A/N: I own nothing at all! I just thought that it'd be fun to watch (or in this case read) the Elric Brothers play Zathura. Once again, I own nothing.

Chapter 1: The First Spin

It was a normal day in Amestris. The Elric Brothers, Edward and Alphonse, were at home, very bored out of their minds. Winry was upstairs sleeping because she had an automail club meeting late that evening. Ed had no mission from the State Alchemist Military that day so he was just laying on the couch, watching some T.V., Alphonse on the other hand, did not want to watch T.V., so he left his older brother in the living room and went exploring around their new home. He was looking around the basement when his eyes spotted something between the boards of the stairs. It looked like some sort of box.

"Hm, I wonder what this is." Al said to himself as he walked over.

He grabbed ahold of the box and pulled it out. What he saw shocked him. It was a board game simply called ZATHURA. It seemed to be a space adventure game. Excited, Al tucked the game under his arm and ran upstairs to Ed.

"Brother, you'll never believe what I found in the basement!" Al told Ed.

"Oh really, what'd you find?" Ed asked.

"I found this." Al showed the game to his older brother.

Ed studied the front of the box carefully. He was impressed by all the detail the image added.

"Looks cool, you gonna play it?"

"Sure, I ain't got nothing else to do."

Al sat the box on the floor and pulled the top off. He was amazed when he saw the board game. Ed was amazed too.

"Do you know what ZATHURA is?" Al asked.

"No, not really." Ed answered.

Alphonse stared at the game as he took it out of the box and set it on the floor. He stared at the windup key, the GO button, and the 2 rocket pieces.

"You wanna play with me?" Al asked Ed.

"Nah, you go ahead and play." Edward turnned his attention back to the T.V.

"Ok."

Al stared at the key for awhile before finally turning it. When the key was all the way turnned, the GO button popped up. Ever so gingerly, Alphonse pressed the button and the number spinner started to spin. It finally stopped on 5 and the red rocket started to move 5 spaces. At space 5, a card suddenly popped out of the game.

"Whoa! That was awesome." Ed commented.

"Ed, you've been watching?" Al asked.

"Yeah, I was curious. What does the card say?"

Al took the card and started to read.

"Meteor shower, take a race of action." Al turnned to his brother in confusion. "What does, take a race of action, mean?"

"Basicly it means you need to get out of the way." Ed answered.

"Get out of the way of what, the meteor shower?"

"I guess."

"How do I do that? The meteor shower isn't even real."

Suddenly, a small ball of fire shot through the card.

"YIKES!" Al cried out in shock as he threw the card away from him.

"What the fuck was that?" Ed asked just as shocked.

"I'm not sure."

Suddenly, the whole house started to shake. More balls of fire fell from the ceiling, destroying everything in their path. Al suddenly realized what they were.

"THEY'RE METEORS!"

Ed and Al began to run, trying to dodge the flaming rocks.

"TAKE A RACE OF ACTION! TAKE A RACE OF ACTION!" Alphonse cried out in a panic.

Edward looked desperatley for a safe place for him and his armoured younger brother to hide in. He finally noticed the fireplace and ran in.

"Al! In here, we'll be safe!" Ed called to Al.

Alphonse ran towards the fireplace, dodgeing the meteorites. They both crawled into the fireplace and watched as the meteors destroyed their living room. After a few minutes, the shower finally stopped. The boys crawled out of the fireplace and stared around them.


	2. Outer Space Discovery

Chapter 2: Outer Space Discovery

"What the Hell just happened?" Edward asked in shock.

"I don't know." Al answered. "It's almost as if the game came to life."

"But that's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible these days brother."

The brothers followed the trail of meteors until they came to the front door.

"This is really weird," Ed commented. "The shower only hit the living room."

"I'm gonna take a look outside."

Alphonse walked towards the door and grabbed the handle. As he opened the door, yellow-orange light shined through. Amazed, Al turnned to Ed.

"Ed, you might want to take a look at this."

Cautiously, Edward strided over next to Alphonse. What he saw amazed him. Outside was the planet, Saturn. The boys walked outside and looked around, now realizing that they were in space. Ed turnned to Al.

"I think you were right when you said that the game came to life." Ed told Al.

"Ya' think?!"

A/N: Hey, sorry it's so short, next chapter will be longer, I think.


	3. The Demonstration

Chapter 3: The Demonstration

The boys were in Winry's room, watching her sleep.

"I think you should wake her." Al told Ed.

"Noway, I don't feel like getting hit in head with a wrench again." Ed shook his head.

"Well, one of us has to wake her. We need to tell her what happened."

Ed looked at his brother. If Winry was to hit Alphonse with the wrench too hard, it could very easily destroy his bloodseal. Not wanting to risk that, Ed nodded.

"Alright, I'll wake her."

Edward bent down to Winry and started shaking her.

"Winry, Winry."

Instead of hitting Ed with her wrench, Winry slapped him across the face, but not too hard.

"Go away guys." She scolded.

"Winry, you gotta wake up." Ed told her while rubbing his cheek.

"What's the rule about being in my room?" Winry asked angrily.

"We're not allowed in unless it's an emergency." Ed and Al both said at the same time.

"Then what's the emergency?"

The boys started talking at once, trying to tell Winry about the game, the meteor shower, and the outer space discovery. Winry was not able to understand them because they were talking way too fast.

"Shut up!" Winry covered her ears.

"Just take a look." Ed pulled up Winry's blinds, but all she saw was a bunch of stars.

"Oh no." Winry moaned.

"Yeah, what do we do?!" Alphonse asked in a panic.

Winry yanked the sheets off of her and got up.

"It's already dark?! I am so late for my meeting."

Winry walked towards her bathroom to get ready. Frustrated, the boys tried to explain what really happened, but she closed the door in their faces.

"Winry, open up!" They called to her.

"Shut up!" Winry yanked the door back open. "And listen to me. I have a meeting that I'm suppose to go to, I'm sure you know that. Please do me a favor and get out of my face."

"But it's an emergency." Ed argued.

"Is the house on fire?" Winry asked, concerned.

"No."

"Is someone hurt?"

"No, but..."

"Then leave." Winry snarled.

"Please, Winry." Al begged. "We're really scared, can't you see what this game does?"

"If this is some kind of a joke you're dead." Winry said, irritated.

"No, it's no joke." Ed set the game on the floor.

"Ok, so what you do is that you wind up the key." Al explained.

"Ok, so I'm winding the key." Ed winded up the key a few times.

"Then the GO button will pop up and you'll need to push it."

Ed pushed the GO button.

"Then the number spinner will start spinning and it will stop on a number like, 9,"

"9" Ed repeated.

"And so the blue rocket, because the red rocket is mine and I got 5, will go to 9."

The blue rocket started moving 9 spaces.

"And then a card is gonna pop out." Al finished the explanation.

The card popped out of the game.

"Here's the scarey part." Al covered his eyes as Ed read the card.

"Co-captian, move ahead 3 spaces." Ed read the card disapointingly.

The rocket moved ahead 3 spaces. Winry shook her head.

"Fascinating." She said sarcasticly and closed the door.


	4. Bionic Sleep

Chapter 4: Bionic Sleep

"Damnit!" Ed growled as he winded the key again.

He tried to press the button, but it was stuck.

"Damnit, it's stuck."

"Maybe we have to take turns." Al pressed the button and the number spinner started spinning. "See, it was my turn brother."

The number spinner stopped and the rocket started moving. It stopped and a card popped out and Ed took it.

"One of your crew members has gone into bionic sleep." Ed read the card.

"What does that mean?" Al asked.

Suddenly, they heard a crackling sound. They turnned to Winry's door to see ice covering it.

"Bionic means ice?!" Alphonse cried out.

Edward ran to the door and tried to open it. Realizing it wasn't going to open like a normal door, Ed clapped his hands and used alchemy to destroy the door. The boys went white when they saw Winry frozen solid.

"I KILLED HER!" Al cried out.

"Don't fret brother, you didn't kill her." Ed walked around the frozen Winry. "She's in bionic sleep."

Alphonse walked around and stared at Winry too, amazed and ashamed of what he spun.

"Gotta melt her, and I'm not about to use alchemy to do it." Ed ran from the room and ran downstairs.

When Edward came back upstairs, he had a blowtorch in his hands. He turnned it on, startling Al.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Al yelled.

"We can't just leave her like this." Ed argued.

"Maybe we should read the instructions."


	5. The Intrsuctions

Chapter 5: The Instructions

Back downstairs, Ed read the instructions to the game.

"ZATHURA, a space adventure game. Do not start the game unless you intend to finish. All pieces will set back when a player has reached the end and won the game." Ed shook his head. "That's it, we gotta keep playing."

"I don't want to play that game anymore." Al whined.

"I'm sorry Al, but we have to, it said we go home if we win."

"It didn't say that." Al argued. "At least, I don't think so."

"It did say that." Ed nodded. "All pieces set back after each game, that means we go home if we win."

"I guess it makes sense."

"It does, so I'm gonna win this thing and get us home."

"Ok." Al nodded as he sat down across from Ed.

"Don't be scared Al." Edward comfort the suit of armour. "I'll be right here with you, I'll always be with you."


	6. Robot Rampage

Chapter 6: Robot Rampage

Edward winded up the key and pressed the button. The number spinner spun and stopped on 8. The blue rocket moved 8 spaces and stopped. Ed took the card that came out and read it.

"Your robot is defected." Ed read the card.

"What does that mean?" Al asked a little worried.

"I think it means my robot's broken."

"We don't even have a robot."

Suddenly, they heard metal feet stomping down the hall. Frightened of what might pop out, the boys huddled against eachother. The stomping got louder and a... tiny toy robot marched into the living room. The brothers stared at the toy in confusion and let go of eachother.

"That's your robot?" Al asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah, Winry made it for me for my birthday." Ed explained. "And since because it looks alot like you, I named it Alphonse Junior, AJ for short."

"Aw, that's really nice."

Al turnned his attention back to the robot. His eyes went small and white and a sweat drop rolled down his face. What he was seeing was the robot toy growing as big as Alphonse himself, but dangerous.

"EMERGENCY." The robot said in a deep robot voice.

The boys stared frightened by this robot, as it grew and march towards Edward.

"EMERGENCY, ALIEN LIFE FORM, MUST DESTROY."

"Brother..." Al whined.

"Just stay calm Alphonse." Ed told him.

"ALIEN LIFE FORM, MUST DESTROY."

The robot began to chase Edward as he began to run.

"Ok, time to panic!" Ed cried out as he ran away from the robot.

"BROTHER!" Alphonse started to panic.

"TAKE YOUR TURN ALPHONSE!"

Al was not paying any attention to his brother. He was too busy drawing an alchemy symbol he was going to use to save Ed. He finally finished the symbol and placed his fingertips at the edge. Blue light came from the lines and a bunch of vines bursted from the floor. They slithered to Ed, grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him to saftey as the robot crashed through the wall and flew through space.

"Thanks Al." Ed dusted himself off. "But it would've been easier if you just took your turn."

"I'm sorry Ed." Al hung his head shamefully. "I wasn't thinking about taking my turn, I was only thinking about saving you."

"It's alright Al." Ed smiled. "At least it's gone now, right?"

"Right."

Suddenly, the robot crashed through the wall again and flew straight into the kitchen. It crashed again but didn't go through. The robot got up and stared angrily at Edward. Ed gulped as he stared back.

"Alphonse, take your turn." He told Al.

Al sat down at the game and winded the key. He pressed the button just as the robot started sharpening it's razor gear.

"Alphonse, what does the card say?"

"It's still moving."

At this time, the robot started stalking towards Ed.

"HURRY UP AL!"

The card finally popped out of the game. Before Al could grab it, Ed grabbed it and ran.


End file.
